


The clock ticked

by Relie_Diadamat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Memories, Missing Persons, Sad Ending, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relie_Diadamat/pseuds/Relie_Diadamat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'orologio ticchettava e lui non tornava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The clock ticked

**Author's Note:**

> Buon salve!  
> Non ho molto da dire questa volta. Mi è venuta in mente di getto e ho DOVUTO scriverla. Mi scuso dunque per eventuali errori sfuggiti e non corretti.  
> Grazie a chi leggerà, grazie a chi avrà il coraggio di recensirla e grazie a chi la capirà.  
> Lo apprezzerò moltissimo.  
> A voi, se vi va, la parola.  
> Buona, spero, lettura!

**_ The Clock Ticked _ **

  
  
  
  
L’orologio ticchettava e lui non tornava.  
   
Freya se ne stava seduta sulla sedia in legno, quella chiara spostata in soggiorno senza un apparente motivo, quella che _lui_ aveva sempre criticato perché «non aveva alcun senso».  
   
L’orologio continuava a ticchettare e lui continuava ad essere lontano.  
   
Si spostò smaniosa una ciocca di capelli scuri dietro l’orecchio, sentendo il cuore martellarle nel petto. _Lui non è ancora tornato_.  
Gli occhi di terra umida si posarono distratti sulla vecchia foto scattata sulla neve, quella appesa al frigo grigio con una calamita a forma di sushi. _Lui_ aveva il naso rosso, così rosso da sembrare un clown. Sorrideva, infatti, facendo smorfie strane alla fotocamera del suo cellulare.  
Freya ne aveva riso di gusto, mentre in quel momento ne rise intenerita. Una risata che pareva un appiglio al quale volersi aggrappare, il salvagente gettato in mare quando avverti il panico nel non essere in grado di toccare più la sabbia con i piedi.  
  
  
   
Più l’orologio ticchettava, più lui non tornava.  
   
Freya respirò piano, come impaurita dal sol rumore del suo fiato.  
   
  
  
 _Lui dov’era?_  
 _Che fine aveva fatto? Perché non tornava?_  
   
  
  
  
Quella notte era diversa da tutte le altre notti; i colori della città non sembravano più gli stessi. Persino il gatto nero appollaiato sul piccolo ripiano della cucina sembrava miagolare in modo strano. Solo l’orologio appeso al muro, _tic tac_ inesorabile, le parlava chiaro e glielo stava sussurrando senza una parola: qualcosa non andava.  
   
  
  
 _Dove diamine era finito?_  
 _Perché non tornava?_  
   
  
  
Freya non aveva paura dell’oscurità, lei ci era cresciuta nel buio, nell’errore. Ma _lui_ no.  
Lui era il suo opposto.  
Lei era un vero disastro in cucina, lui danzava tra i fornelli con un sorriso sornione stampato sulla faccia, assaporando di tanto in tanto le prelibatezze che cuocevano sul fuoco, lasciandosi ammaliare dalla musica classica che inondava la cucina grazie al piccolo stereo che si portava dovunque.  
Lei si ricopriva d’insicurezze e di mille sbagli, lui amava ogni singola sfumatura che la vita potesse offrirgli. L’afferrava con la sua energia, salendo in sella alla sua moto, sfrecciando tra le strade deserte di periferia.  
Freya era abituata a dormire da sola, voltata dall’altra parte del letto. Lui, nel sonno, se la stringeva sempre a sé.  
   
   
  
L’orologio ticchettò ancora, di lui neanche l’ombra.  
   
  
  
 _«Perché dovrei credere alle tue parole?»_ , gli chiese una volta, guardandolo diffidente dietro le sue ciglia colorate di mascara.  
Il suo alito puzzava di birra, lui amava la birra. Il suo petto, coperto da una camicia scura, aveva un buon odore. Proprio come il viso che aveva rasato qualche giorno prima. _«Perché non dovresti?»_  
Freya si morse il labbro sentendosi in difficoltà, abbassando lievemente lo sguardo. _«Tu non mi conosci, io non ti conosco»_ _._  
« _E questa è una delle poche cose di te che non sopporto_ ».  
Lo guardò negli occhi, quegl’immensi e profondi occhi castani. Sarebbe parso quasi assurdo dirlo in giro, ma Freya col tempo si accorse di non poterne fare a meno, che quel colore sarebbe diventato un punto fisso nella sua mente. Il più bello che avesse mai visto in tutta la sua vita.  
   
  
  
  
Ma l’orologio ticchettava e lui non tornava.  
  
  
  
   
Il primo bacio era arrivato come la pioggia che, cadendo dal cielo, ti liscia la pelle e poi ti travolge con tutta  
la sua forza.  
Vivere di lui, era stata una corsa sulla sabbia bollente. Dolorosa, insopportabile e incredibilmente bella. Un viaggio verso una meta desiderata, ambita, amata.  
C’erano stati i litigi, le corse fuori le auto e lontane dall’altro. C’erano stati silenzi, parole taciute e notti in bianco. C’era stato il dolore allo stomaco e il nodo alla gola.  
E tutti terminavano con un sorriso sfuggito dalle labbra senza preavviso per caffè rovesciati sulle maglie, macchie di dentifricio sulla guancia e chiavi dimenticate nella lavatrice.  
Un percorso tormentato e voluto.  
Vivere con lui, era stato un tuffo in mare aperto.  
   
  
  
  
Eppure l’orologio ticchettava e lui non c’era.  
  
  
  
Avevano litigato a morte, ma chi non lo fa?  
Chi non si convince di odiare la persona che ama quando lo ferisce inaspettatamente?  
Lui era salito su un aereo, ma lei non lo aveva rincorso. Ci aveva pensato, ma non lo aveva fatto: lui era andato via e lei se n’era stata ferma.  
Lui sarebbe volato lontano, verso una terra che lei non accettava, verso un mondo che non voleva. E l’avrebbe lasciato volare via, perché è questo che fanno gli aerei: volano, non precipitano come uccelli colpiti da proiettili illegali.  
   
  
  
  
Quando il telefono squillò, Freya rimase a guardarlo solo per qualche secondo. Sapeva che non sarebbe comparso il suo numero, sapeva che non avrebbe risentito la sua voce.  
Si accontentò di un ultimo pensiero rivolto a risate contagiose, scherzi imbecilli e pianti nel bagno. Un ultimo momento che la ritraesse ancora al fianco di Gwaine.  
Poi rispose.  
  
  
  
L’orologio ticchettava, ma lui non sarebbe più tornato.


End file.
